1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the storage, splicing and connecting of optical fibers and more particularly it concerns a novel optical fiber storage, splice and connector cabinet as well as novel splice holding arrangements which may be used in such cabinet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/468,352, filed Jan. 22, 1990 and assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses a novel optical fiber cable distribution frame and support. The frame and support shown in that application is well suited for large installations such as telephone company central offices. There is a need, however, for smaller arrangements which can be installed in areas remote from central offices, for example, at customer premises or in areas serviced by local area networks (LANS). Several different types of optical fiber cable and splice cabinets are currently available. These include, for example, the Northern Telecom QMY Fiber Interface Panel sold by Northern Telecom Inc. of Morton Grove, Ill., the BEFO and MDFO Series Fiber Optic Distribution Enclosures and the OPFO-BD7 Fiber Optic Splice Cabinet sold by Reliable Electric/Utility Products of Franklin Park, Illinois and the Bejed Universal Customer Premise Fiber Optic Distribution Unit sold by Bejed of Portland, Oreg.
In spite of the large number of optical fiber cabinet designs which are on the market, there is still a need for a cabinet design which is sturdy, which holds optical fiber cable in a secure manner free from sharp bends (which could destroy its light transmitting capability), and which allows easy conversion from cable storage only to cable storage and cable splice holding, and which accommodates entry of optical fiber cables from different directions.